Esto NO es sincero
by Aix-chan
Summary: Epílogo para mis dos historias anteriores "esto NO es una historia de amor" y "Esto NO es un secuestro" dedicado a Gudea, porque ella sugirió que hiciera una tercera parte. John ya no soporta las consecuencias de los actos de su amigo, así que finalmente va a desmentirlo todo, pero...


Para Gudea, gracias por sugerirme escribir una tercera parte.

Debía verle el lado bueno, después de todo. Al menos, ahora estaba seguro de que Mycroft habría quitado las cámaras de vigilancia que, probablemente, había en el departamento. Bien, tal vez ya no podía tener citas, pero al menos tampoco lo dejaban cada tres días. Tal vez ya no tenía una vida personal pero al menos el crimen en Londres había descendido considerablemente. Tal vez...

Al demonio, sólo quería golpear a Sherlock.

Tres meses después de la (falsa) declaración pública sobre su relación, y de que Mycroft lo secuestrara para advertirle y obligarlo a ser fiel a Sherlock o algo por el estilo (aún no entendía que demonios había sido todo eso), el único detective consultor del mundo no mostraba señal alguna de estar dispuesto a retractarse. De hecho, se lo veía más feliz que nunca, ahora que tenía a John sólo para él. Los días pasaban, y Watson no tenía una sola cita, de hecho, gracias a los inoportunos rumores iniciados por quién sabe quién, todas las mujeres de habla inglesa que tuviesen acceso a una computadora creían que era un bastardo que engañaba a su pareja.

John realmente esperaba que no fuese Sherlock quien inició esas habladurías, porque realmente le estaba costando un considerable esfuerzo no romperle la nariz, y no sabía si podría contenerse de matarlo si hacía alguna estupidez más. Tecleó confundido y dudoso las letras que escribían lo que él quería expresar, pero no estaba demasiado seguro de estar dispuesto a publicarlo en su blog y afrontar la ola de mensajes homicidas que eso implicaba.

Volvió a leer lo que acababa de escribir, sin estar muy seguro y mostrando una mueca preocupada, pensando en lo que los demás (como Harry) podrían decir al respecto. Y es que hasta Lestrade pensaba que eran pareja, por mucho que el doctor lo hubiese negado.

"Sherlock y yo no fuimos, somos ni seremos pareja"

Esas simples nueve palabras podrían significar meses y meses de amenazas, tentativas de homicidios y miradas hostiles, y finalmente, nada se resolvería, porque sería aún más detestado por la población femenina. Pero todo lo que estaba pasando realmente acabaría por volverlo loco si no lo resolvía lo más rápida y efectivamente posible.

—John, tenemos que...

La voz de Sherlock lo asustó, cerró su laptop con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria y dio un pequeño salto en su sofá. El detective lo miró curioso y no terminó su oración antes de sentarse en su correspondiente lugar y mirarlo fijamente, en su clásica posición, aquella que indicaba que estaba pensando en algo muy interesante. Aquella que indicaba que nada bueno podía pasar.

—¿Qu-Qué? ¿Tenemos un caso?

—Nada que no pueda esperar, el cadáver no va a irse, ahora ¿que estabas haciendo?

—Nada que no pueda esperar, Anderson podría mover el cadáver— atajó a la defensiva, notando como el azabache fruncía el ceño ante el nombre del forense.

Sherlock se levantó en una aparente señal de paz, pero en cuanto pasó junto a su amigo, le arrebató rápidamente la laptop y se alejó lo más que pudo, seguido por el rubio.

—¡Ese es un método muy poco ortodoxo para investigar!—Se quejó tratando de recuperar el aparato.

—Sigue siendo efectivo—Replicó Sherlock.

—¡Sólo estaba tratando de...!—No pudo terminar porque Sherlock, aprovechando la diferencia le estatura y sosteniendo la laptop muy alto, comenzó a leer.

El detective de ojos verdes no dudó un minuto antes de borrar el texto y escribir algo más en su lugar, luego le devolvió la laptop a John y se colocó su bufanda, asegurando que podía publicar eso, antes de dirigirse a la puerta. John se permitió leer lo que había escrito su amigo para después correr tras él como siempre.

—¿Qué significa eso?—Cuestionó, mientras se colocaba su abrigo, junto a él.

—Significa, que un importante cadáver nos espera— Y sin decir más, salió, dejando al confundido doctor detrás de sí. Y una laptop aún abierta en la que se leía:

"Sherlock y yo nunca fuimos pareja"

Volvían de la escena del crimen luego de un caso tan simple que, en palabras de Sherlock, "Hasta Anderson podría resolverlo", y John aún pensaba en el mensaje del detective que, por cierto, no se había atrevido a publicar.

—¿Te molesta que niegue que pueda pasar?—Preguntó luego de mucho pensar, cuando ya ambos se encontraban en el departamento y el doctor no se atrevía a borrar ni publicar el breve texto.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya sabes, lo del blog ¿por eso borraste lo que escribí?

—Oh, eso—Le restó importancia con un simple movimiento de su mano, para volver a centrarse en su microscopio—Pensé que debías ser más honesto.

John miró la pantalla, luego a Sherlock, la pared con la carita feliz, la puerta, el piso, todo, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica para los confusos eventos recientes. Finalmente suspiró, borró lo que Sherlock había escrito y lo remplazó por sus propias palabras, tardó un tiempo en redactarlo de forma correcta, y cuando acabó lo publicó sin leerlo. Era la única forma de no ser odiado, y era tan honesto como podía, así que Sherlock tendría que dejarlo en paz también. Cerró la laptop y caminó hacia la cocina donde su amigo experimentaba con quién sabe qué.

—¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó curioso mirando el objeto que el detective tenía junto a él.

El detective lo miró también, como si no recordara exactamente que era y sin apartar sus ojos del objeto, respondió distraído.

—Sólo es un hígado.

—¿Humano?

—Bueno... este sí.

—Perfecto—El doctor río al imaginar la variedad de hígados que hallaría en el refrigerador al día siguiente—Mejor le advierto a la Sra. Hudson que no se acerque por un tiempo.

El doctor salió, y en el instante en que desapareció de su campo de visión, el detective se abalanzó sobre la laptop de éste, ingresando en su blog rápidamente, encontró la nota que el doctor acababa de publicar y notó la inesperada cantidad de comentarios que tenía considerando que acababa de hacerlo público. Entró y comenzó a leer.

"Bueno, aparentemente, tengo permiso de decirles que todo hasta ahora fue mentira. No estoy saliendo con Sherlock, por supuesto, gracias por creerme DI, sí, te hablo a ti.

Como sea, si me lo preguntaban ayer, les hubiese dicho que nunca saldría con Sherlock, porque no soy gay y demás. Pero, como hoy es hoy, y el genio sociópata con el que vivo me pidió que sea sincero, debo cambiar un poco mis palabras.

No soy gay, estoy seguro, pero probablemente, si se presentara la oportunidad, saldría con él. Al demonio Sherlock, eres tan raro que me confundes hasta este punto. Como sea, es un tipo tan extraño en todo sentido, que me da derecho a ser un poco raro también ¿puedo ser heterosexual y querer salir con un hombre? bueno, aparentemente, repito, es tu culpa Sherlock.

Como sea, si algún día salimos realmente, les avisaré, pero antes hay algo que debo dejar muy en claro: uno no puede engañar a Sherlock Holmes, no sólo porque lo notaría al instante, sino porque es tan ridículamente interesante, que uno nunca se aburre de él. Con esto dicho, me disculpo con el club de fans del JohnLock, y a aquella mujer que me golpeó unos meses atras, ya sabes lo que opino de ti. En fin, no estoy saliendo con Sherlock, pero uno nunca sabe, sin más, pueden irse al demonio todos los que me han enviado correos amenazantes en los últimos meses.

John H. Watson"

Sherlock leyó los comentarios y notó que, de alguna incomprensible forma, la gente estaba feliz. No era una declaración tan directa como la que él había escrito para empezar todo el problema, pero las simples personas parecían estar satisfechas con que el doctor "admitiera" sus sentimientos. Incluso el club de fans parecía más alegre que antes, ya que John había superado su etapa de negación o algo por el estilo. El detective, al oír los pasos de su compañero en las escaleras, dejó la laptop como estaba y volvió a sus hígados, fingiendo que nada había pasado.

Anochecía cuando el doctor se preparaba para ir a dormir, pero por un extraño impulso decidió leer algunos comentarios en su más loca y reciente entrada al blog. Entre los muchos y alegres comentarios, de Harry, Lestrade, la Sra. Hudson y otros anónimos y personas que no conocía, uno resaltaba, uno cuyo emisor era Sherlock Holmes.

"También es tu culpa. SH"

Se río un poco, apagó su laptop, y se fue a dormir. Al menos ya no debía temer por su vida cada vez que salía de compras.

Fin.


End file.
